Go Away!
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jin muak dengan sebuah peraturan ketat dosennya satu itu. Tahu bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya Jin ingin meremas saja kepala dosen yang kelewat pintar itu. Ingatkan Jin untuk egois melarangnya masuk setelah ia telat mengisi pelajaran di kelasnya./NamJin/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Go Away!**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Drabble, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Kependekan, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapJin, DLDR! RnR, please... ^^**

 **A/n: Idenya dari aturan mengajar di kelas salah satu guru. Kkk~ Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Naneun Kim Nam Joon inmnida. Dan aku adalah dosen Bahasa Inggris kalian di sini. Bangapseumnida." perkenal seorang namja jangkung berambut cokelat di depan kelas. "Aku punya aturan di kelasku. Terlambat? Jangan ikutin pelajaranku."

Jin mendecih mendengar itu. Namja berambut hitam legam ini menatap orang di depan kelas itu tidak suka.

* * *

Jin gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia berkali-kali melihat jam dan melirik pada pintu. Dan Jin mengerang saat yang masuk adalah dosen paling dibencinya di seantero kampus. Sial! J-Hope temannya belum terlihat dan si jangkung menyebalkan itu sudah masuk. Ini pertanda buruk.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Silahkan masuk." persilahkan Nam Joon sembari menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Joseonghamnida, Sonsaengnim. Saya terlambat." ucapan maaf langsung menjadi kalimat sapa saat ini. Nam Joon tersenyum ramah.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dan lebih menghargaimu lagi jika kau tidak mengikuti kelasku hari ini Jung Ho Seok. Kau sudah tahu aturan kelasku." ujar Nam Joon santai. Awalnya J-Hope bergeming di tempat. Lalu mengangguk pasrah dan melangkah keluar. Ingatkan Jin untuk tidak membunuh orang berambut cokelat itu.

* * *

Jin duduk dengan malas di bangkunya. Ini sudah minggu ketiga pertemuan Bahasa Inggris. Jin melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 5 menit berlalu dan dosen yang termasuk _killer_ itu belum juga muncul. Ada apa ini? Meski Jin sangat senang, tapi ada terselip rasa khawatir di sana.

Jadi Jin bangkit untuk keluar sebelum Suga, teman sekelasnya bertanya, "Eoddie?"

"Keluar." jawab Jin singkat. "Aku akan beritahu jika Kim Sonsaengnim datang." Suga mengangguk setuju.

Jin melanjutkan niatannya. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu kelasnya rapat. Jin berdiri iseng, mencari angin sekaligus memeriksa keberadaan dosen yang katanya _killer_ itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya di lorong kelas yang sepi itu. Jin menoleh keasal suara dan mencibir kecil melihat siapa yang datang.

Namja yang memiliki jadwal di kelasnya itu melirik kanan-kiri masih sembari melangkah mendekat. Setelah dekat dengan Jin, ia baru saja akan memeluk Jin, sayangnya Jin lebih cepat mendorong dada orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Orang itu mengernyit tak suka. Jin mendecih kecil.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit dari jadwal mengajarmu. Jangan masuk." ucap Jin penuh berani. Nam Joon yg merasa di rendahkan menggeram tak suka. "Wae? Kau yang salah. Kami juga punya aturan sendiri di kelas. Tidak hanya harus dipatuhi mahasiswa/i saja. Sonsaengnimdeul juga harus." Jin membalik badannya dan meraih kenop.

"Kau balas dendam, eh?" goda Nam Joon.

"Balasan atas perlakuanmu pada Hoppie." tegas Jin.

"Tapi aku harus konsisten, Chagi~ Masa aku membiarkan J-Hope~ah masuk begitu saja setelah terlambat? Nanti jika ada yang mencontohnya bagaimana?" jelas Nam Joon. _Wait_...

"Tapi dia temanku. Aku akan membelanya, meski padamu." ucap Jin menusuk, melirik Nam Joon di belakangnya lewat ekor matanya.

"Sudahlah, Chagi. Aku harus masuk atau aku kurang membuatmu puas semalam, eoh?" Nam Joon kembali menggoda mahasiswanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah susah payah untuk terlihat berjalan normal? Jika kau tetap masuk... tidak ada jatah untumu." Jin memberi ancaman. Nam Joon terkekeh.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa menolakku." sindir Nam Joon.

"Ah, aku akan tinggal bersama bumo-ku kalau begitu. Tidak akan bermalam di apartement." ucap Jin santai dan segera memutar kenop untuk masuk.

"Kim Seok-"

BLAM!

Jin masuk dan segera menutup pintunya kembali. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya dengan pandangan yang pertanyaannya dapat dipastikan sama.

"Ani. Aniyo. Dia tidak ada. Kim Sonsaengnim tidak akan mengajar hari ini." lapor Jin ringan lalu duduk di tempatnya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: GJ! GJ! GJ! Ngerti gak maksudnya? Soalnya kalo Reader-nim gak ngerti, Shi gagal bikin FF. Terlalu abstrak, duh~ Review, please~ :') Terserah isinya mau apa. Kritik halus, saran, dll. Tapi... gak nerima request apa pun, sequel, dll. xD Silahkan... u.u**


End file.
